Una nueva paz
by Kikky
Summary: En un futuro alterno Trunks es asesinado y Bulma se ve sola, pero, aceptará esto tan fácilmente o hará algo? les invito a leer mi 3er fic que publico
1. Una gran idea

Aviso: Dragon Ball Z y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama. Salve Toriyama *-* gracias por darnos una serie gloriosa.

Cuando comencé a pasar en limpio este fic me di cuenta que me quedo algo largo, (en mi cuaderno se veía largo pero no pensé que me fueran saliendo tantas hojas) pero espero les guste cada capitulo que vaya subiendo.

Este fic esta situado en aquella época en donde nuestro hermoso Trunks es asesinado por Cell, y Bulma se queda sola, pero aceptara esto o hará algo al respecto?

**Una nueva paz**

Cap1: Una gran idea

Aquella noche era realmente fría y nublada a pesar de encontrarse en primavera, ella entró a casa después de despedirse de su hijo sin embargo vio que sobre la mesa se encontraba un estuche con capsulas que él llevaría en su viaje, inmediatamente los tomó y salió. Comenzó a llamarle en voz alta para intentar lograr que le escuchara y así no partiera aún en su largo viaje sin embargo este no respondía.

- ¿Trunks sigues ahí? – dijo al escuchar unos ruidos en la parte trasera de la destruida corporación capsule, ella caminó algo despreocupada hasta ese lugar el cual se encontraba extrañamente oscuro, miró alrededor buscando la máquina del tiempo como no le vio supuso que él ya había viajado sin embargo su caminar se vio interrumpido por algo que chocó y le hizo tropezar. Al mirar que era ese bulto su mundo se destruyó, allí entre sus piernas estaba su hijo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Trunks! – ella se agachó rápidamente sobre él y vio que no respiraba, comenzó a realizarle primeros auxilios pero nada funcionaba, golpeó su pecho, intentó reanimarle pero ya era demasiado tarde él ya estaba muerto. Bulma golpeó más su pecho reprochándose sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, luego tomó su rostro para ver que sus ojos seguían cerrados, en cierto modo parecía dormido pero en su cuello tenía claras marcas de ahorcamiento.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo Trunkns! Hijo miooo – ella largó a llorar sobre su cuerpo sin vida, ¿Qué había sucedido en aquellos pequeños segundos en que se despidió de ella con un beso en su frente?, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿Cómo era que su hijo estaba muerto? ¿Dónde estaba la máquina del tiempo? Las preguntas le amartillaban el cerebro pero un dolor fuerte le subía por el pecho carcomiendo su mente y las preguntas que nacían y se transformaban en lágrimas que se posaban en el cuerpo de su hijo, ahora toda razón se perdía en el dolor de su alma, tan solo lloraba profundamente mientras los minutos le partían con su paso y hacían que el calor de Trunks se perdiera. Ella se agachó y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hijo al momento que sus lágrimas se apartaban de sus ojos lentamente, acaricio el frío rostro del guerrero mirándolo detenidamente.

- Yo te traeré de vuelta hijo mío te lo prometo - le levantó con dificultad cargándolo sobre su hombro y una vez en casa lo recostó sobre la mesa de su laboratorio. Comenzó a buscar rápidamente algo entre sus cosas lanzando todo con descuido por el lugar, en eso levantó un estuche entre sus manos y sacó una cápsula que lanzó sobre la mesa al instante apareció una cápsula de animación suspendida, ella se acercó al cuerpo de su hijo.

- Hace años – dijo al tomar lentamente el cuerpo de Trunks con dificultad – use estas cápsulas para mantener el cuerpo de los muchachos cuando fueron asesinados, necesitábamos tiempo para revivirlos y con esto ganaré tiempo contigo hijo – ella le acomodó quitándole la chaqueta y peinando su cabello, cualquiera que le hubiese visto le hubiese creído loca por su actuar pero dentro de su desesperación y su angustia la locura no cabía. Cerró la capsula y se sentó mirando a su hijo el que parecía dormido, tomó un teclado y configuró algo a los cables que conectaba hacia la cápsula, inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar en como "revivir" al joven. Trabajó toda la noche pensando, ideando, inventando cosas que no tenían sentido, finalmente cerca de la madrugada mientras sentía que ya nada venía a su mente y que las tazas de café y los cigarrillos no funcionaban se quedó mirando a su hijo inerte.

Así los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, una tarde durante una de sus tantas salidas para para idear algo nuevo se encontró con una visita que no esperaba bajando de un automóvil.

- Hola Bulma.

- Hola Chi-Chi – Bulma sintió un nudo en el pecho al verla y pensar en el dolor que ella había tenido tres años antes por la muerte de Gohan, ahora conocía la angustia que había vivido.

-¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien… - ella esquivó su mirada dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo

- y ¿Cómo ha estado Trunks? ¿Dónde está?– Chi-Chi le miro buscando su rostro, se veía diferente a lo que había visto tan solo una semana antes, ahora estaba ojerosa y notablemente más delgada.

- ¿Dónde?... él está bien, muy muy bien – Chi-Chi se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro la conocía bien y sabía que el joven no se encontraba en el lugar.

- Bulma, ¿qué sucede?

- Nada – dijo sonriendo forzadamente – ambos estamos muy bien Trunks no está porque él viajó, recuerdas la máquina que te conté que viaja por el tiempo, mi hijo ya se fue.

- Ya veo- Chi-Chi le miró algo desconfiada no solo se veía mal físicamente sino que estaba extrañamente nerviosa, para ser Bulma una mujer siempre muy centrada eso era bastante extraño.

- Y ¿por qué has venido?

- Bueno quería pedirte ayuda, sé que han pasado los años pero no he terminado de sacar algunas cosas de la antigua habitación de Gohan… pero sino no te sientes muy bien no es necesario que me ayudes a…

- ¡No!, no digas mas, te ayudaré yo estoy excelente son ideas tuyas – dijo subiendo el tono de voz – iré a buscar unas cosas y nos vamos además repararé el teléfono de tu casa que hace días quedé con eso jajaja soy tan descuidada por Kami.

Chi-Chi le fue a seguir pero Bulma entró a su casa cerrando la puerta, era un gesto extraño pero decidió que sería mejor esperar a que estuvieran en la montaña Paoz para interrogarle. Bulma en el interior de la casa abrió una repisa y tomó unos frascos con tranquilizantes y calmantes, luego bajo al laboratorio y miró a Trunks, escribió unos códigos en la computadora y salió, había dejado todo perfectamente cerrado.

Salió de Capsule Corp. tomando unas herramientas y una cajetilla de cigarros, con la misma ropa que traía y su pelo igual de enmarañado. Durante el viaje los calmantes comenzaban su efecto era una suerte que Chi-Chi manejara, si bien le conversaba ella no procesaba todas sus palabras, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado lejos para querer prestar demasiada atención, tomó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar solía hacer esto casi de manera autómata.

Ya en la montaña Paoz ambas entraron en la habitación de Gohan la cual pese a tener un par de cajas en el suelo parecía detenida en el tiempo, todo se veía tal cual lo había dejado el joven años atrás.

- He estado sacando algunas cosas creo que… no es bueno que deje todo así – Bulma miró el lugar sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, ella hace mucho que no veía la habitación de Trunks seguramente aún se mantenía intacta. Ambas se dividieron el trabajo Bulma se encargaría de unas repisas llenas de libros y Chi-Chi del armario, Bulma notó como ella se quedaba a ratos mirando las prendas con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al momento que las doblaba para guardarlas en cajas de cartón, podía sentir su dolor pues aquella semana sin Trunks le hacía imaginar la angustia de tan valiente mujer, sintió que una lágrima se le escapaba por lo que apartó la mirada bruscamente dejando caer unos cuadernos pero al correr su vista sus ojos dieron con una fotografía que increíblemente ella misma había tomado cuando Gohan era un niño. En ella se encontraba el pequeño con traje Saiyajin junto a un pequeño de piel verdosa, su amigo Dende, ambos estaban abrazados con una sonrisa. La mente de Bulma se estremeció y sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en el pequeño Namekusei, tomó la fotografía mientras su mano temblaba, aquel pequeño era como Piccolo quien era como Kamisama eso quería decir que todos eran de la misma raza, ¿Cómo es que Gohan no lo había pensado?¿Cómo lo habían olvidado? Chi-Chi volteó al ver que Bulma se había detenido y tocó su hombro para saber qué era lo que veía esta volteó de un salto y le mostró la fotografía.

- Todos ellos – dijo mirándola fijamente para volver su vista a la foto – podrían revivir –

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede?

- Gohan… Trunks ellos podrían revivir.

- ¿Trunks? acaso él está… – Bulma se puso de pie pasando por el lado de Chi-Chi quien definitivamente notaba que algo no andaba nada bien con ella y que por supuesto no entendía a que se refería

- Estoy segura que este muchachito puede hacer algo, iré a trabajar.

- Bulma por Kami, ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Me estas asustando!

- Trunks está muerto - volteó mientras derramaba unas lágrimas – y lo reviviré –

Chi-Chi miraba la fotografía de Gohan junto al pequeño Dende al momento que tomaba una tachuela para ponerla en la pared junto a unos planos que Bulma tenía de una nave, habían pasado dos días desde que había comenzado a ayudar a Bulma a reconstruir una nave que habían encontrado entre las tantas capsulas que mantenía guardada la científica, si bien su primer impresión fue que a Bulma le había afectado severamente la repentina muerte de Trunks finalmente decidió ayudarle al pensar en la posibilidad de revivir a su Gohan, solo imaginar que podría tenerle a su lado le motivaba. Bulma le pedía herramientas que desconocía pero que con el paso de los días se le iban haciendo familiares, finalmente luego de largas horas de trabajo terminó de reconstruir la maquina.

- ¿Tú crees que funcione?

- Jajaja con quién crees que hablas, ¡claro que funcionara!, si logré crear una máquina que rompe las leyes del tiempo y el espacio, esta nave no es más que un juguete.

- Ya veo, sí que eres una gran científica, ahora que está terminada hay que avisarle a mi padre y al Maestro Roshi sobre la idea de este viaje.

- Es cierto ya es tiempo de que sepan nuestros planes, solo me arrepiento de no haber pensado en las esferas de Namekusei antes.

- No te sientas mal Bulma, no es tu culpa – ambas se dieron una sonrisa.

- Bien es hora de probar esto – al decir estas palabras apretó unos botones en la computadora y la nave respondió. Era muy similar a la que había sido construida para ella, Gohan y Krillin años antes solo se diferenciaba en que su tamaño era menor y su velocidad mucho mejor. Bulma entró a la cápsula sonriendo satisfecha, se acercó a una enorme pantalla e ingresó unos datos.

-¿Chi-Chi me puedes ver?- dijo al momento que su imagen aparecía en la computadora exterior.

- Claro que sí

- Excelente, la comunicación es todo un éxito y según los cálculos demoraré aproximadamente 4 días en viajar- al decir esto salió de la nave con una sonrisa – iré a preparar mis cosas –

- ¿Pe... pero piensas partir ahora?

- Por supuesto el tiempo es valioso y no lo quiero perder- Chi-Chi se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué mujer- le dijo sonriente, después de eso ambas entraron en casa a preparar todo lo que Bulma necesitaba para 4 días. Finalmente todo estaba listo para el viaje, Bulma bajó a su laboratorio y miró a Trunks que parecía estar en animación suspendida.

- Pronto te reviviré.

Continuara…


	2. Un viaje de regreso

Un Viaje de regreso 

Chi-Chi se quedó con las instrucciones sobre la computadora para poder mantenerse en contacto con ella, tras un abrazo ambas mujeres se despidieron, la nave despegó sin problemas dejando solo una gran cantidad de tierra suspendida, los días siguientes serían lo más largos. Bulma dio un largo bostezo dejando a su lado un libro que le acompañaba, era el día dos de su viaje, se levantó revisó la computadora y las coordenadas y se quedó mirando hacia el exterior por unos minutos, la oscuridad del espacio era increíble y a aquella velocidad todo era vertiginoso, caminó nuevamente en dirección a la computadora en donde Chi-Chi había pegado con cinta adhesiva la fotografía de Gohan y Dende.

- Trunks… Gohan… si ambos son revividos podría pedirle al dragón que reviva a los demás- se sentó en la silla echándose hacia atrás – Goku sería el único que no podría volver sin embargo los demás… Vegeta… han pasado 17 años, ¿Goku qué harías tú? ¿Acaso revivirías a todos? Siento que 17 años es demasiado para traerles a la vida. Bulma se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos y mientras pasaban los días la idea de revivir a los guerreros después de tanto tiempo le parecía cada vez más absurda, el viaje era largo y cansador pero por fin luego de 4 días la pantalla dio señales de haber dado con las coordenadas correctas, la científica se sentó frente al monitor pero algo estaba fallando la atracción gravitatoria era demasiado grande, todo comenzó a temblar, el aterrizaje se estaba complicando y la nave se estremecía cada vez más fuerte y de un momento a otro un golpe seco sacudió todo, ella se aferró a su asiento hundiéndose en este. Por fuera se notaba que la nave había aterrizado muy mal, se había incrustado en la tierra generando una gran nube de polvo que llamó la atención de unos Namek que se encontraban por la zona, Bulma salió entre el espeso tierral y dio una bocanada de aire. Miró el extraño color del cielo y un recuerdo le vino a la mente como un rayo, aquel planeta era el que estaba buscando, se llevo la mano a la chaqueta y sacó el radar del dragón.

- Espero que funcione – como no había sucedido en 17 años el radar funcionó indicando el lugar de cada esfera, extrañamente estaban todas juntas. Su pecho sintió la emoción crecer rápidamente y se dispuso a lanzar una cápsula de transporte pero en el lugar donde caería había un Namekusei, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada. Todos hablaban murmurando entre sí, algunos vestían túnicas largas y blancas, había los menos con el torso desnudo.

- Parapelcoipou poicu?

- Perdona no entiendo que quieres decirme, yo vengo de la Tierra, esto… - Bulma notó como dos Namek se le acercaban- ¡Hey!, no me vayan a hacer algo soy una persona buena y una mujer hermosa, a una bella mujer no le harían nada, ¿cierto?-

-¿Conoces al señor Goku? – Bulma volteó al escuchar aquello

- Claro que si éramos los mejore amigos. Hace años el derrotó al malvado de Freezer y…

- Yo recuerdo bien al señor Goku – dijo un joven namek de rostro amable, saliendo entre la multitud - hace ya varios soles él nos ayudó a salvar nuestra raza y nuestra tierra, soy Dende mucho gusto.

Bulma no podía creerlo, ni siquiera había tenido que buscar pues el susodicho estaba ahí frente a ella, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió directo al namekusei que le sonreía, a su lado estaba uno mucho mayor, era el gran patriarca Moori. Luego de unas horas ya estaban al tanto de todo lo sucedido en la tierra, la muerte de Goku, el ataque de los androides y finalmente como ella había viajado en busca de revivir a su hijo.

- Tienes mucha suerte, las esferas se mantienen reunidas aquí en el pueblo y son muy bien vigiladas por lo que no tendrás que buscar mucho.

- ¡Qué bien muchas gracias!

Tras ir al lugar donde se encontraba, Polunga fue llamado, el enorme dragón poseía mucha más fuerza de lo que Bulma recordaba y su imagen era imponente. Todos los namekusei presenciaban el momento, el gran patriarca le pidió a Bulma que le dijese su primer deseo.

- Quisiera que revivieran a Trunks, Gohan y… a Piccolo, con él vivo las esferas del dragón de la tierra revivirán.

- ¡Espere gran patriarca!- Dende se aproximó y le dio una sonrisa a Bulma - quiero ir a la Tierra, si voy yo mismo podré restaurar las esferas que existen allá. Además nosotros como pueblo debemos un gran favor a nuestros amigos que nos salvaron.

- Siendo tan joven eres muy sabio Dende y como eres de la familia del dragón no tendrás problemas, acepto que vayas a la tierra – el gran patriarca toco su hombro, Bulma estaba impresionada no había pensado en aquella posibilidad lo cual reducía la cantidad de deseos a pedir.

- Gracias Dende, realmente eres muy sabio. Entonces por favor solamente revive a Trunks y a Gohan y que este aparezca en la Capsule Corp.

- Polunga papari coiporipu Trunks mirapicopori Gohan poporito mirapicopori Capsule Corp. popiri – Los ojos del dragón brillaron intensamente.

- Eso fue muy fácil, ya está hecho. Díganme su segundo deseo.

En la tierra Chi-Chi había estado intentando comunicarse con Bulma, la científica no le había contactado después de avisarle que se encontraba en la órbita del planeta y le preocupaba un poco no saber de ella, entonces una de las computadoras que estaba a sus espaladas comenzó a sonar con un pitido intermitente. Ella volteó, no entendía lo que sucedía fue a esa computadora pero no lograba comprender todos los gráficos de la pantalla, en eso un ruido le estremeció y al voltear la cámara de animación donde estaba Trunks se había abierto.

_- Pulso normal –_ dijo la computadora y a pesar de que Chi-Chi se encontraba algo temerosa se acercó _– Presión normal –_ continuaba la computadora

- Cof, Cof que… que sucede

- Tr… Trunks? – El joven se sentaba en la capsula, mientras el agua bajaba por su cabello y recorría su cuerpo, él miró a Chi-Chi que le veía con grandes ojos y en ese instante miró con detenimiento sus manos.

- E… esto es… - él toco su cuello recordando lo ocurrido con su muerte pero no lograba reaccionar demasiado frente a la actual situación pues Chi-Chi le abrazaba tan fuertemente como si fuese su madre.

- ¡Trunks estas con vida!, tu madre lo logró, lo logró

- ¿Vivo?... ma… mamá, ¿dónde está?

En las afueras de la destruida Capsule Corp. Gohan miraba sus manos, especialmente su mano derecha, tocó su pecho y observó el lugar en donde se encontraba, definitivamente no era el cielo ya había estado ahí pero el aire que respiraba y el sol que recibía en su cara era tan reales como si estuviera vivo. Él reconoció las ruinas en plena reconstrucción del lugar donde estaba y sintió un Ki que reconocía. Gohan sonrió, ese Ki era el de Trunks, corrió con ánimos hacia la corporación cuando vio que unas personas se asomaban por un costado de la entrada.

- ¿Gohan? – dijo una voz femenina

- ¿Mamá, Trunks? - él se quedo paralizado al verlos allí sonrientes

- ¡Gohan! - Su madre corrió a abrazarle al momento que lloraba desconsoladamente, el joven guerrero la estrecho con fuerza levantándole del piso por la alegría, Trunks no podía mas que unirse a aquel abrazo sonriente.

Mientras tanto en Namekusei era turno del segundo deseo, Bulma solo quería ir a su nave a intentar tener contacto con Chi-Chi para saber si los deseos pedidos habían sido realizados pero el gran patriarca le pedía saber cuál era su otro deseo, sentía que no debía revivir a los demás, era algo extraño pero pensar aquello le hacía saber que esa decisión no era solo suya, además ahora con Dende a su lado podía pensar un poco más en aquello.

- En seguida regreso - Bulma corrió a su nave y le transformó en cápsula para volver corriendo donde ellos - Tengo mi otro deseo y será el ultimo que pida, deseo ser enviada a la tierra junto con Dende y aparecer en Capsule Corp.- El joven namek le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a Moori.

- Cuídate mucho Dende.

- Gracias Gran patriarca- ambos se dieron un abrazo y el joven se aproximó a Bulma quedando a su lado, el gran patriarca pidió su deseo.

- Polunga papuri pori poipu Tierra parap…

Tras esta breve despedida Bulma y el joven namek fueron enviados a la tierra gracias al deseo de Polunga. Ambos aparecieron juntos en las afueras de la Capsule Corp. la científica se sonrió de reconocer el azul del cielo y aquel lugar que se veía en plena reconstrucción.

- Veo que fue terrible lo que sucedió aquí señora Bulma.

- Así fue pero… ¡Trunks! - ella miró el lugar y corrió a casa al recordar a su hijo, no escuchaba que Dende le pedía que le esperase ella solo corría con toda su fuerza, entró a la casa, pasó por la sala para ir directo a su laboratorio pero se detuvo de golpe, en ese lugar estaba su hijo de pie mirándole casi tan sorprendido como ella, era como si nunca hubiese muerto.

- ¡Hijooo!

- ¡Mamá!

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ella no notó inmediatamente que ahí estaban Gohan y Chi-Chi, tan solo veía a su hijo y sentía el latir de su corazón fuertemente vivo. Acaricio su cabello y toco su cara dándole un beso en la frente, estaba cálido y se había sonrojado por la actitud de su madre.

- Mi Trunks te prometí que te traería de regreso.

- Gracias mamá eres increíble- decía mientras un rubor le cubría

- Así es muchas gracias Bulma- ella corrió sus ojos de la mirada de su hijo reconociendo la voz de Gohan e inmediatamente corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Veo que funcionó, estas con vida y estás completo- dijo tocando su brazo con una suave risa

- jejeje…si hasta yo me sorprendí- una gota le recorrió la frente

- ¿Y tu madre?

- Se desmayó - ella miró un sofá donde estaba recostada.

- ¿Permiso, Señora Bulma?- Aquella voz resultaba muy poco familiar para todos y cuando Dende se asomó por la sala hubo un extraño silencio.

- Disculpen… - el joven namekusei se quedo mirando a Gohan unos segundos antes de reconocerle – ¿Gohan?, tú eres Gohan -

- ¿Dende?

- ¡Gohan, estás enorme!

- ¡Jajaja mírate a ti mismo que sorpresa!

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, después de un par de minutos ambos amigos estaban sentados junto a Chi-Chi, Bulma y Trunks quien miraba al joven namek con curiosidad.

- Aún tendremos mucho tiempo para que puedas recuperar estos tres años Gohan pero hay algo que debemos decidir – todos la miraron mientras ella encendía un cigarrillo – restaurando las esferas de la tierra podríamos revivir a los demás, excepto a Goku -

- ¿Por qué solo mi Goku no puede revivir?

- Las esferas no pueden hacer eso con alguien que murió naturalmente – Dijo Bulma dando otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, Gohan tocó el hombro de su madre.

- Eso puede variar- Intervino Dende y todos quedaron mirándole sorprendidos – Si restauro el poder de las esferas de la tierra puedo hacer que las normas que le regían antes no sean las mismas.

- Eso sería genial – Gohan dio una gran sonrisa

- Pero debemos decidir a quién revivir, yo no encuentro justo que ellos revivan- dijo Bulma secamente y se puso de pie dando otra bocanada a su cigarrillo. Obviamente nadie entendía su postura.

- Pe… pero mamá los androides los asesinaron.

- Lo sé Trunks, pero han pasado 17 años.

- Bulma no puedo creer que pienses así, tú has sabido lo que es estar solas tantos años – Chi-Chi golpeó la mesa con una de sus palmas – es egoísta de tu parte-

- Pienso que si yo he tenido la oportunidad de ser revivido – intervino Gohan – los demás también – Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, Chi-Chi se levantó disgustada de la mesa y salió del lugar, Gohan se despidió brevemente y le siguió junto con Dende. Trunks se acercó a su madre.

- Creo que Gohan tiene razón, tu siempre me has hablado de los guerreros, de cómo luchaban, ellos murieron defendiendo la tierra aún sabiendo que sus poderes eran mucho menor a los androides. Tú siempre me has dicho lo mucho que extrañas el que ya no estén con nosotros ¿por qué no quieres que vivan?

Bulma dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo y miró por la ventana hacia el exterior

- Desde que murieron los androides hace tres años todo ha cambiado mucho, las personas han logrado reconstruir la ciudad y la Corporación se ha levantado lentamente. Después de tantas catástrofes las personas lograron reponerse y seguir adelante y eso intenté todos estos años…

- Mamá… - Trunks se aproximó a ella

- Pese a ello no hallaba la manera de olvidar a mis amigos… a Vegeta… y cuando por fin creí que lo había logrado… primero Gohan… y luego tú… cuando tú fuiste asesinado me esmeré en buscar la forma de traerte de regreso, te lo prometí y lo logré sin embargo siento que si ellos reviven no será lo mismo. Sucede que han pasado demasiados años – Trunks vio en el reflejo de la ventana que los ojos de Bulma se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Mamá yo quiero conocerlos, a los guerreros, al señor Goku… a mi padre, cuando fui al pasado solo logre estar con ellos muy poco tiempo – Bulma apretó los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras y unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo, limpio sus lágrimas y volteó para mirar seriamente a su hijo.

- Está bien… creo que revivirlos no está mal pero… no te ilusiones demasiado con la idea de conocer a Vegeta.

Continuara…


	3. El primer deseo

El primer deseo

Al día siguiente en la montaña Paoz, Gohan se disponía a llevar a Dende para presentarlo donde Mr. Popo, en ese instante sonó el teléfono. Era Trunks quien iría a verlo, tenía muchas ansias de demostrarle sus fuerzas, de hablar con su amigo y disfrutar que estaba vivo, además de aquello tenía que comentarle que había logrado que su madre aceptara que los guerreros fueran revividos, pero había algo más importante que le inquietaba. Durante el vuelo al templo sagrado iban conversando.

- Mi madre me envió con este radar, me dijo que serviría para hallar las esferas rápidamente si son restauradas.

- Eso es muy bueno, por cierto veo que en estos años te has vuelto muy fuerte.

- Gracias Gohan.

- Y no solo eso jajaja ahora tenemos casi la misma edad, admito que eso es algo extraño.

- Jajaja es cierto… sabes Gohan tengo algo que comentarte - dijo mirando a Dende haciendo una seña, no quería que el nameku escuchara aquello.

- mmm esperemos llegar al templo sagrado y podremos conversar con más calma.

Efectivamente al llegar al lugar Mr. Popo estaba tan alegre de ver al joven namek que no dudo en invitarlo a ver el templo. Dende le explicó que con las esferas antiguas y la escultura del dios dragón las esferas podían ser restauradas en seguida, por lo cual entraron al templo a buscarle, en esa instancia los dos jóvenes conversaron.

- Antes de ser atacado mi madre había creado una máquina del tiempo, cuando supe como destruir a los androides pensaba viajar al pasado para ayudar a los guerreros de aquella época y evitar repetir este terrible futuro pero fui atacado, el ser que me atacó tomó mi máquina del tiempo y… es probable que haya ido al pasado y haya causado algún mal.

- Eso es realmente preocupante – este frunció el ceño – crees que sea posible que Bulma haga otra máquina.

- No lo creo, mi madre tardó años en crearla y le costó demasiado.

- Ya lo sé, hay que pedirle a las esferas del dragón que nos diga que sucedió con aquella criatura que te atacó.

- Espero que eso de resultado – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro al momento que se acercaban Mr. Popo y Dende.

- Esta ascultura la hice yo mismo.

- Vaya pero que dragón más extraño, bueno… espero que todo salga correcto, estoy algo nervioso.

- Animo amigo.

Gohan tocó su hombro y el joven le respondió con una sonrisa se aproximó a la estatuilla del dragón y posó sus manos sobre esta, comenzó a decir unas palabras en su idioma nativo que ellos no comprendieron y al instante unos rayos de luz brillaron desde sus manos y su cuerpo rodeando la figura, esta brilló con un destello dorado generando un haz de luz con forma de dragón que se dividió en el cielo. Los haz de luz cayeron directo a donde se encontraba cada esfera retornándola de la piedra a su singular color anaranjado.

En la Capsule Corp. Bulma terminaba de reparar una nave para transportarse al templo sagrado, no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Había sido bueno haber viajado a Namekusei para revivir a su hijo?, después de todo gracias a ello la idea de restaurar las esferas y revivir a los demás había nacido, sin duda alguna no podía dejar que su único hijo muriera después de haber derrotado por fin a los androides pero no había imaginado siquiera la posibilidad de revivir a todos… en especial a Vegeta. Al terminar su arduo trabajo Bulma tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada a la única persona con la que podía conversar y con la que se había acercado más en estos años.

- Aló, Chi-Chi.

- Hola Bulma.

- Quería disculparme contigo por lo de ayer… creo que solo estoy algo nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, ver a Gohan con vida me ha ilusionado con la idea de que Goku pueda revivir.

- Jajaja admito que pensar que mi amigo vuelva a la vida me emociona… ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

- ¡Claro!, por la noche llegara mi padre ahora estoy ordenando la habitación de mi hijo, es tan increíble tenerlo otra vez a mi lado.

Bulma le escuchó sollozar levemente al otro lado del auricular y una extraña sonrisa se le dibujó, pues no lloraba de tristeza como tantos años, sino de emoción. Al llegar a la montaña Paoz horas más tarde amabas se encontraban en la sala de la casa.

- ¿No te sientes insegura con todo esto? Creo que es por eso que no quiero que revivan.

- Por supuesto que me siento insegura, he pasado todos estos años sola al igual que tú y tengo algo de miedo de que Goku… quien sabe si pueda o quiera revivir…

- Han pasado tantos años.

- Pese a eso yo estoy dispuesta a que revivan a todos. Ayer ver a mi hijo aquí en la sala, en la casa a mi lado me reconfortó.

- Es cierto yo también me sentí feliz de estar con Trunks aunque discutimos un poco, no me gusta la idea de que se ilusione con ver a su padre, Vegeta ya era complicado cuando lo conocí… según lo recuerdo – Ella guardó un poco de silencio – ¿puedo fumar?

- Claro vamos afuera.

- Me impacienta la idea de pensar en Vegeta.

- Te comprendo pues mi Goku también está muerto, aunque supongo que debe ser distinto yo y él… bueno estábamos casados y eso.

- ¡No me refiero a eso!- Bulma se sonrojó, había olvidado lo que para Chi-Chi significaba tener un marido y la importancia de estar casada pero después de todo en algo tenía razón – Sabes Goku y tú sí eran una pareja en cambio Vegeta y yo - Bulma frunció el ceño - aunque nos entendíamos a nuestra manera nunca supe muchas cosas de él y bueno han pasado varios años desde que se murió, cuando Trunks era un niño me preguntaba muchas cosas de él y yo solo le podía responder limitada a lo que lo conocí, supongo que si revive ahora no habrá cambiado en nada su actitud.

- Sin embargo todo ha cambiado para ti, ¿verdad?

- Así es pero… - ella miró al cielo como buscando las palabras

- ¿Bulma tú aún sientes algo por él?

- ¿Cómo puedo saber? eso es imposible de pensar de un día para otro – dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo

- Yo sé que puedo amar a mi Goku, no he parado de extrañarlo cada día, miro sus fotografías y recuerdo los lindos años que pasamos juntos.

- Yo ni siquiera tengo una fotografía de Vegeta o algún recuerdo de ese mal educado y pretencioso – dijo caminando un poco – la única vez que intenté sacarle una fotografía destruyó mi cámara no sé qué tenía en la cabeza ese tonto – fumó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo y prendió otro enseguida – y cuando se acercaba a Trunks lo único que lograba era que él llorara, con esa cara de muro que siempre traía consigo – Chi-Chi dio una risita y Bulma le miró arqueando una ceja.

- No te das cuenta jajaja, lo recuerdas muy bien a pesar de que han pasado los años, tú si quieres que revivan, solo que nada está detenido para nosotras y supongo que es eso lo que te incomoda.

- ¿Detenido?

- ¡Y eso que tu eres la científica!, jajaja así es, para nosotras el tiempo continua, sé que es difícil pensar en la idea de que ellos revivan como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Es cierto han pasado demasiadas cosas – Bulma se apoyó en la pared junto a su amiga Chi-Chi quien le dio una sonrisa.

- Pero verás como se recuperan esos 17 años, ahora tenemos que ponernos hermosas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso quieres que Vegeta te vea con ese overol lleno de aceite?, ven vamos a ponernos bellas – Ella le empujó al interior de su casa. Mientras tanto Gohan y Trunks partieron en búsqueda de las esferas, Trunks nunca había visto algo similar y al ver la primera que encontraron y revivir aquella leyenda le emocionaba, tan solo conocía las historias que su madre le contaba y ahora era todo tan real y cercano. Luego de un par de horas ya estaban todas reunidas en el templo y también habían llegado al lugar Chi-Chi que en esta ocasión traía el cabello suelo, su padre, el Maestro Roshi y Bulma quien encendía un cigarrillo, Mr. Popo se veía alegre junto al joven Dende.

- Llamaré al dragón.

- Espera – intervino Trunks- antes de llamar al dragón quiero que sepan algo, esto es de suma importancia.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

Él les comentó lo que había hablado con Gohan, todos guardaron silencio y tras una pequeña charla estaba claro cuál sería el primer deseo. Dende invocó al dragón ShenLong, este apareció en el cielo tornándolo oscuro como solía suceder. Trunks estaba emocionado y apretó con fuerza la mano de Bulma quien se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

El primer deseo fue pedido, saber que había pasado con el ser que había atacado a Trunks y se había llevado su nave.

- Aquella criatura de esta época de nombre Cell fue destruida – dijo el dragón pausadamente– por los guerreros de un pasado y un momento muy distinto a este.

- Que alegría – dijo Trunks dando una sonrisa de alivio y también todos se vieron más relajados de saber aquello

- Díganme cual es su otro deseo.

- ¡Queremos que revivas a los guerreros que fueron asesinados por los androides Nº17 y Nº18! – Dende habló con gran convicción y los ojos del dragón brillaron, un par de minutos transcurrieron, todos intercambiaron miradas.

- Por Kami, ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – dijo impaciente Bulma para sorpresa de todos, ella se había rehusado en un comienzo a aquel deseo y ahora estaba impaciente.

- Algo debe estar sucediendo – continuo preocupada Chi-Chi juntando sus manos

- ¿Qué sucede Dende?

- No… no lo sé Gohan – en ese momento los ojos de ShenLong brillaron con más intensidad y una fuerte luz salió de su base en donde estaban las esferas reunidas.

Continuara…


	4. Encuentros

Encuentros

Uno a uno los guerreros fueron apareciendo Jajirobe, Chaoz, Tenshin-han, Yamcha, Krilin, Piccolo y finalmente Vegeta. Todos se veían muy emocionados mientras eran recibidos por sus amigos con alegría, también todos se impresionaron de ver aparecer a Kamisama en último lugar.

- Creo que han pasado un par de años – dijo Piccolo con gracia al ver a Gohan quien le daba un abrazo alegremente

- Señor Piccolo lo extrañe muchísimo.

- Bulma te ves muy distinta, como que te pesan los añ…- dijo Krilin ella le dio una mirada asesina

- No vayas a decir nada – Bulma se acercó a su hijo y le tomo del hombro – Quiero que todos vean lo guapo que está mi hijo - Trunks se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia Vegeta que se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba del grupo.

- Díganme su otro deseo- intervino el dragón

- Queremos que revivas a Goku – dijo Dende inmediatamente, los ojos del dragón brillaron intensos y despegó una fuerte luz, luego se elevó en el cielo que cambiaba y volvía la normalidad mientras las esferas se perdían en diferentes direcciones. Goku estaba de pie con una gran sonrisa en donde antes había estado el dragón.

- Hola muchachos nos volvemos a ver solo que ya no en el cielo, eh? Jajajaja.

- Mi Goku – dijo Chi-Chi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se desmayó, Gohan le sostuvo cuando su padre se acercaba

- ¿Gohan?, vaya si que has crecido – su hijo le dio una sonrisa dejando caer unas inevitables lágrimas. Trunks miraba impresionado al hombre del que tanto había escuchado hablar, era igual al que había visto en el pasado, no tenía ni una diferencia excepto que era el de su propia época. Su corazón estaba emocionado y miraba a todos alegres en aquella improvisada reunión, desvió su mirada buscando a su padre, este se mantenía alejado del grupo sin prestar atención a nadie, dio un par de pasos pero una mano le detuvo del brazo, era Bulma.

- Vamos los dos – él solo asintió ambos caminaron hacia el saiyajin quien volteó su rostro al ver que se aproximaban.

Vegeta estaba extrañado ¿Cómo era que estaba vivo?, seguramente algo o alguien había hecho alguna cosa para lograr traerlos de regreso pues en el cielo, o mas bien en el infierno se había enterado de la muerte de Piccolo por consiguiente de Kamisama y de la única manera de revivir. En primera instancia no reconoció a la mujer que se le acercaba y que se había detenido al notar que él le miraba ni al joven a su lado, mucho menos al joven a su lado, pero luego de unos extraños y cortos segundos la recordó, era Bulma claro que era una muy diferente de la que su mente le recordaba, sus ojos eran los mismos con aquel celeste cielo pero se veían muy cansados, su rostro era más delgado y su cabello era cortísimo, sostenía a aquel joven de su brazo con fuerza, él era más alto que ella y le miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos eran como los de la mujer a su lado al igual que su cabello. Arqueó una ceja al verles ahí de pie y dio una extraña sonrisa con la comisura de sus labios, Bulma tiró del brazo del joven que intentó aproximarse.

- Vegeta él es tu…

- ¡Bulma, todos quieren saber cómo fue que trajiste a Dende! – dijo emocionado Gohan sin notar lo que sucedía entre ellos tres, Bulma tiró del brazo de su hijo y volteó con él quien miraba a su padre observarle de aquella manera tan extraña, se acercó al grupo y comenzó a comentarles lo que había acontecido.

- Gracias Bulma – fueron diciendo los guerreros a la científica quien sonreía muy alegre.

- Bueno – intervino Goku - ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa?, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber de estos años y tengo muchísima hambre.

- jaja extrañaba eso de ti mi Goku – los ojos de Chi-Chi estaban llenos de lágrimas, Bulma le miró de aquella manera tan emocionada, ¿Por qué ella no se podía sentir así? Aunque le alegraba ver a sus amigos no pasaba más que de aquello y al ver a Vegeta se sentía tan extraña que no podía descifrar que sentimiento era. Una vez más volteó para verlo pero este ya le daba la espalda y partía el vuelo.

- ¡Espere! – dijo Trunks saliendo al trote tras él

- ¡Trunks espera! - todos se quedaron mirando aquella escena que se perdía bajo el joven quien volaba tras aquel saiyajin. Vegeta volaba rápidamente y él le seguía de cerca, sentía una extraña rabia que le brotaba del interior quería conocerlo, quería ver sonreír a su madre una vez más y simplemente se había ido, cerró sus puños volando cerca de él.

- Espere, ¿dónde piensa ir?

- ¿Quieres acompañarme el mayor tiempo posible?, Ja eso quiero verlo – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa transformándose en súper saiyajin aumentando su velocidad, Trunks frunció el ceño y se transformó igualmente. Pasaban por colinas, por valles y por el mar de manera rápida haciendo que todo se volviera vertiginoso, Vegeta sonreía mirando como él le seguía, volteó levemente su rostro viendo al joven tras él con su cabellera dorada, era cierto, tenía sangre saiyajin y se había transformado al igual que él, era su hijo de eso estaba seguro. Se detuvo un par de metros y se cruzó de brazos volviendo a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- Porque Ud. Bueno… yo… - Trunks se detuvo e hizo lo mismo, pero no sabía que responderle, tan solo quería que volteara para verlo pero él solo le daba la espalda.

- ¡Ja!, si no lo sabes, no me sigas.

- Ud. es mi padre… yo solo quería…

- ¿Acaso quieres que te trate como lo haría Kakaroto? – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Kakaroto?… Ud. se refiere al señor Goku, ¿verdad?

- Eres un inútil.

Tras decir estas palabras se fue rápidamente perdiéndose de la vista de Trunks quien no lograba entender su actitud, se quedó ahí un par de segundos antes de reaccionar, pensó en su madre, la había dejado sola y tenía que acompañarla. Al llegar al templo ella se encontraba junto a Dende, Kamisama, Piccolo y Mr. Popo.

- Mamá disculpa yo solo quería que...

- No te disculpes, ya todos se fueron a casa de Chi-Chi, ¿quieres ir para allá?

- Mamá…- él observó los cansados ojos de su madre y aquella sonrisa que con fuerza le daba ocultando su inevitable tristeza, esa que él había visto variar durante los años y reaparecer ahora – vamos, tengo ansias de conocerlos a todos y de contarles como derroté a los androides.

- Es cierto hijo. Dende, Piccolo ¿vienen con nosotros?

- En un momento iré con Ud. a casa del señor Goku.

- Tenemos algo que solucionar aquí – dijo Piccolo mirando a Dende y a Kamisama.

Bulma y Trunks se despidieron y partieron, el resto de lo que quedaba de esa tarde la pasaron en la montaña Paoz, era imposible comentar todo lo sucedido en 17 años solo en un par de horas por lo que se hizo de noche entre la conversación de todos, Trunks estaba alegre por que ahora todos estaban vivos pero a pesar de ello notaba cierta tristeza en el rostro de su madre.

- Chi-Chi ya me iré a Capsule Corp. estoy agotadísima.

- Es cierto ya es muy tarde. Te esperamos mañana, ¿está bien?

- Claro mujer, solo disfruta más de tu familia – le dijo con una sonrisa – ¡Trunks! ya me voy a casa si quieres puedes irte más tarde – él se acercó a ella

- ¿Estarás bien? Lo digo por…

- Claro que sí, he estado bien todos estos años y no lo estaré ahora. Bueno me despediré de los chicos - Trunks se afligió un poco al verla irse pero le dejó sola, conocía a su madre y sabía cuando era bueno darle su espacio.

Era de madrugada cuando ella llegó a Capsule Corp. entró por uno de los costados que aún estaba en reparación y encendió un cigarrillo, sin prender las luces caminó directo a la cocina tomó un café y se dirigió afuera. Le gustaba salir al trocito de jardín que había logrado rescatar tras la reconstrucción, paso por la sala en busca de un abrigo y en el sillón sentado de brazos cruzados dio de frente con Vegeta, ella se sobresaltó.

- ¡Ay por Kami! Que susto hombre – un extraño silencio se hizo entre los dos - Eres tú, ¿verdad?, no es un espíritu o algo así.

- Claro que no mujer – Bulma dio un respingo, la casa estaba a oscuras y muchas otras veces había pensando ver algo que luego al voltear ya no estaba, dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo y apoyó el café en una mesita cercana.

- Veo que viniste hacia acá… ¿llevas mucho aquí?

- Eso que importa.

- Tienes razón… - Bulma le miraba extrañada se aproximó un poco y se sentó frente a él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba frente a ella, respiraba y estaba vivo. El silencio se hacía incómodo y tenso entre los dos y la mente de la científica se llenaba de preguntas, dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

- No deberías fumar tanto.

- Lo he hecho por 17 años - dijo autónomamente

- De todas maneras.

- No lo dejare ahora solo porque tú vienes y me lo dices – ella se oía algo disgustada y él bastante serio ambos se miraban de manera extraña. Bulma le veía intentando buscar algo diferente de cómo le había conocido, hasta su ropa era la misma. Vegeta le miraba reconociendo a la nueva Bulma de la que él recordaba. Ella se puso de pie.

- Tú ropa… esta en alguna parte, ¿quieres cambiarte esa que traes?– él solo se puso de pie, ella tomó su taza de café y comenzó a caminar notando como él miraba todo con sumo cuidado – Todo esta diferente, ¿no? –

- mm…

- Nada es como antes…- ella bajó al laboratorio y comenzó a mover unas cajas – no sé porque no me deshice de tus cosas, mucha gente pasó por aquí pidiendo ropa cuando comenzó la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

- mmm…

- Seguramente fue porque las guardé en estas cajas – ella se agachó y abrió una, sacó una polera sin mangas azul, unos pantalones y unos boxer y se los lanzó él los tomó como pudo pues no dio aviso al arrojarlos – jajaja te vez ridículo – el pantalón estaba en su cabeza, él frunció el ceño mientras ella se ponía en pie.

- grr…

- Como siempre tan callado al parecer eso es lo único que sigue igual.

- … Tú también sigues igual.

- No digas esas mentiras – ella le miró seriamente – soy 17 años mayor que tú, recuérdalo.

- No es necesario, Ja, eso no me importa – Bulma se sonrojó, aquella actitud le parecía extraña y desconocida, después de todo se sentía frente a un total desconocido pero lo que él decía ¿era verdad o solo se burlaba de ella?

- No juegues conmigo - Tomó la cajetilla y sacó un cigarrillo.

- Deberías dejar eso.

- ¿Te importa acaso? – ella lo encendió y salió del lugar, mientras caminaba pensaba en aquello ¿acaso si fumaba demasiado?, en realidad había aumentado después de la muerte de Gohan y aún mas después de Trunks al llegar a la sala apagó el cigarrillo, salió al patio y se sentó en una silla de madera.

Continuara…


	5. El tiempo que pasó

El tiempo que pasó

Cuando despertó el sol tocaba sus tobillos, le dolía muchísimo la espalda por estar en tan incómoda posición se desperezó y entro, en parte había olvidado que no estaba sola como acostumbraba muchas veces por lo que se sobresaltó al ver a Vegeta en la cocina.

- ¡Ya deja de asustarme!

- Acaso tengo algo en la cara.

- No, estás vivo.

- Y tanto te incomoda ¿mujer?

Ella tomó la tetera y la puso en la cocina, se mantenía con el ceño fruncido, miró a Vegeta estaba con la ropa que le había pasado y se notaba que se había duchado hace poco.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer? No sé si te guste el café, no recuerdo que sí…

- Grr…

El silencio era algo normal estando sola, pero ahora era algo incomodo, ella le sirvió un café y dejo uno para ella, puso azúcar en la mesa y se sentó.

- No hay mucho, no he ido a comprar nada – él se quedó mirándola era realmente incómodo y le quitaba la paciencia - ¿Qué sucede acaso se te fundió el cerebro estando muerto?

- Que te sucede mujer no seas idiota.

- Aquí tu eres el único idiota, tengo nombre ¿sabes? O acaso también lo olvidaste.

- Grr…

Bulma tomó su café, ambos se miraban como buscando alguna cosa en la cara del otro. Pero ella lentamente se iba impacientando

- ¿Por qué viniste?, o simplemente no encontraste alguna isla donde meterte?

- …

- Di alguna cosa.

-…

- ¡Eres desesperante! ¿Acaso crees que me la he pasado bien todos estos años?

-…

- Por Kami, sí que me quitas el juicio. – ella se puso de pie cuando notó que él daba una extraña sonrisa que le removió los recuerdos, eso que hacía era apropósito, buscaba hacerla enfadar y había caído en su juego. Le dio la espalda dispuesta a no seguir aquella tontería cuando él le habló.

- Yo tampoco me la pase bien en el infierno – él hablo con su tono singular manteniendo su sonrisa ella volteó arqueando sus cejas – aunque no me aburrí – dijo maliciosamente

- ¡Tú no fuiste el único que estuvo en el infierno! No sabes lo que fue estar aquí sola con Trunks siendo un niño y sobreviviendo a esos malditos androides. Tú no sabes nada – ahora estaba enfadada de verdad y se dispuso a salir de la cocina, Vegeta le tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

- Oye mujer espe…

- ¡Te dije que tengo nombre!

Trunks volaba llegando a la Capsule Corp. había pasado la noche en casa de Gohan, cuando sintió el Ki de su padre, aterrizó rápidamente no podía creer que estuviese allí, al entrar escuchó a su madre discutir eso era bastante extraño, ella nunca discutía de aquella manera, se aproximó a la sala donde sorpresivamente estaban los dos, su madre con los brazos en la cintura riendo y su padre quien también sonreía de manera extraña, era una escena que no comprendía y que nunca había visto.

- ahh claro él, el gran príncipe saiyajin.

- No te burles, mujer inútil

- No me digas inútil

- ¿Cómo quieres que te diga… Idiota?

- ¡Tú eres el idiota!, el orgulloso príncipe idiota.

- ¡Ya basta mujer! O quieres que te dé una lección – Vegeta se aproximó a ella tomándola de la muñeca, Trunks se asombró por las palabras de Vegeta, nadie le hablaba a si a su madre ¿y qué pensaba hacerle tomándola tan bruscamente?, él entro a la sala.

- Deje a mi mamá- Bulma volteó y él la soltó, en realidad no la había dañado ni nada parecido, tan solo "jugaban" ambos parecían atónitos de ver a Trunks ahí- ¿Mamá estas bien?-

- Hijo no es lo que parece claro que estoy bien, tu padre es un cavernícola pero...

- ¿Qué soy qué?- Bulma se puso las manos en la cintura nuevamente sonriendo

- Un cavernícola, Ja, acaso el orgulloso saiyajin no sabe ¿qué es eso?

- Claro que sí, ¡inútil! -Trunks no entendía lo que pasaba ahora su madre era la que iniciaba la pelea, sin embargo le molestaba que él la tratase así, frunció el ceño algo desconcertado pero dio una sonrisa, nunca había visto así a su madre y menos a su padre.

- Y tú que me miras imbécil – Trunks se sorprendió

- Eh?

- Ves mujer, has hecho que sea un idiota igual que tú.

- No insultes a "mi" hijo, para que sepas no es un debilucho como su padre él destruyó a los androides – Bulma dijo eso llenándose el pecho, Trunks fue a hablar pero Vegeta era más rápido.

- Eso es porque tiene sangre saiyajin – dijo con orgullo

- Acaso es eso o es que esta inútil mujer supo ¿qué hacer con el poder de su hijo?

Las balas iban y venían entre los dos Trunks quería hablar pero lo ignoraban, acaso siempre sería igual, él sonrió le agradaba aquella situación, algo extraña, dio un par de pasos retrocediendo del campo de batalla y los dejo solos. Durante el día a cada momento que se encontraban discutían, esa era la forma más extraña de ver hablar a dos personas, Trunks estaba confundido fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre en la cena, luego que esta terminara una discusión más.

- Mamá… ¿estás bien?

- Ah?... si claro, no te preocupes.

- Pero tú y... y papá han discutido todo el día.

- Sabes Trunks, esto nunca te lo conté pero cuando eras un niño siempre éramos así, claro que en algunas ocasiones tu padre se aguantaba las ganas de hacerme enfadar solo para que tú no te pusieras a llorar, eso le enfermaba. Jajajaja era tan gracioso.

- Ya veo…- Bulma vio sonreír a su hijo y se alegró por ello, pero a pesar de que había pasado la tarde de aquella manera algo le incomodaba, terminó de hacer la cena junto a su hijo, pero cuando fue a servir apareció Vegeta.

- Oye tú.

- Ah? - Trunks se sorprendió

- ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, ven aquí.

- Eh?

- ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Vegeta salió de brazos cruzados al patio con el ceño fruncido, Trunks estaba confundido miró a su madre quien le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y luego que salió ella le siguió.

- Vamos a luchar.

- Pe… - Vegeta le atacó, Trunks se defendió con velocidad aquella situación era la más extraña de todo aquel día pero se sonrió, era la primera lucha con su padre. Bulma se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando a los dos guerreros, Vegeta daba golpes sin fuerza se notaba que solo estaba jugando con él y esa extraña sonrisa que tenía le hizo esbozar una a ella ¿aún lo quería como antes? Ella dio un suspiro, no estaba segura de aquello, todo lo que sucedía era extraño y poco común pero ¿acaso los días siguientes serían así? Ella tomó un cigarrillo y lo fue a encender, se quedó mirándolo por un momento, había pasado gran parte del día sin fumar y no lo había notado hasta aquel momento. Bajó su mano y entró a la casa, tampoco notó que Vegeta se dio cuenta de aquello.

- Son iguales – dijo durante la cena al ver a los dos saiyajin comer de manera tan singular. Trunks se sonrojó a Vegeta no pareció importarle pero levantó levemente su mirada.

La noche llegó lentamente, Bulma luego de la cena había ido a su laboratorio con Trunks, el joven le ayudaba a crear unas nuevas maquinas para reconstruir edificios, Vegeta por su parte se había ido del lugar luego de comer.

- Mamá… gracias.

- ¿Que dices Trunks?

- Gracias a ti mi papá está vivo – ella solo le sonrió.

- La verdad todo lo que ha sucedido a sido gracias a ti…

- No digas esas cosas hijo, no tienes de que agradecerme.

Ambos se dieron una reconfortante sonrisa y al llegar la noche como de costumbre Bulma fue más tarde que su hijo a la habitación, solía quedarse largas horas trabajando pero esta vez su cuerpo le pedía descansar. Al entrar permaneció con las luces apagadas y se recostó, la cama le parecía tan cómoda cuando su mente comenzaba a trabajar, todo había sido extraño aquel día en ese instante escuchó un ruido por la ventana. Las cortinas se movían por el viento y una silueta se dibujaba entre ellas.

- ¡Por kami! ¿Ya puedes dejar de asustarme? – dijo sentándose de golpe, Vegeta acababa de aterrizar justo en aquel lugar – ¿no entiendes que me cuesta acostumbrarme a que estas vivo para que te aparezcas de la nada?

- mm… - a él también le costaba aquello solo que nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie era demasiado orgulloso, pero eso Bulma lo entendía, ella vio su silueta y se sonrió, él estaba ahí, precisamente en aquel lugar.

- Oye… ¿quieres acostarte? - él volteo entre las cortinas y sonrió de forma picara – ¡no digo que vayamos a hacer alguna cosa! – Dijo sonrojada al notar su rostro – solo que debes estar cansado, a tu manera… digo…

- Córrete – dijo tomándola desprevenida entrando a la habitación, ella se hizo a un lado y se recostó dándole la espalda, al sentir el peso a su lado se estremeció, hacía mucho que no había nadie recostado con ella. Se quedó mirando la pared escuchando su respiración, ella se entristeció un poco y sin querer dejo escapar sus pensamientos.

- Han pasado tantos años…

- Tanto te importa eso.

- Claro que sí, para ti debo ser una anciana – ella se afligió, se sentía angustiada por aquel pensamiento que le había rondando la cabeza pero que por fin había sacado.

- Te dije que no me importa.

- Te burlas de mí.

- No… mph… que mujer tan idiota.

- El idiota eres tú.

- Ya veo que te molesta que esté vivo – dijo con su tono frío

- No es eso… no entiendes nada…

- Es el tiempo… para mí en el otro mundo eso no fue nada, solo fue repetir algo todos los días idiotamente - Bulma se sorprendió de sus palabras y volteó ligeramente, él miraba el techo de la habitación con sus brazos tras la cabeza ¿qué pensaba? Ella frunció el ceño por no poder leer su mente y volteó, Vegeta le miro con el rabillo del ojo voltear y giró su rostro pero solo vio su espalda, al bajar uno de sus brazos rozó con sus dedos el corto cabello de Bulma. Esa mujer le había hecho volver ahí, esa terrícola que él recordaba igual a la que tenía justo ahí, él hizo una mueca y acarició sutilmente su cabello, Bulma se estremeció y apretó sus ojos ¿Por qué se sentía tan incomoda? Limpio unas lágrimas que se escapaban, había estado sola con su hijo tantos años buscando, esperando y luchando por un poco de paz pero pese a lograrlo se sentía incómoda.

- Vegeta… yo no soy la de antes…

- mph… claro que sí mujer, eres vulgar, imbécil y atrevida.

- ¡Qué! - ella volteó frunciendo el ceño - ¡Yo no soy esa clase de mujer! – él le respondió con una leve sonrisa, ella se sonrió lentamente al notar que él intentaba subir su animo y una lágrima se le escapó por la cara.

- ¿Que te sucede?

- Estoy soñando… - Ambos se miraban fijamente, Vegeta levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello mientras ella se ponía de pie, este se levantó.

- ¿Te sientes bien mujer? – Bulma frunció el ceño

- ¡Eres un idota! - Dijo dándole unos golpes en el pecho – ¡Vete de aquí!… ya vete.

- ¡Diablos mujer quien te entiende! – Él la tomó por los brazos sorpresivamente haciéndola sonrojar - ¿qué es lo que quieres por un demonio? – dijo con tono enfadado moviéndola levemente

- ¡Que no te mueras otra vez! Y me dejes sola… tanto… tiempo…

Él se sorprendió, no sabía que hacer, bajó un poco sus brazos acariciando los de ella y se quedó mirando sus profundos ojos azules, esos ojos extraños que tantas veces había mirado en el pasado, una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, esa mujer testaruda siempre conseguía lo que quería e incluso ahora conseguía hacerle sentir de aquella manera tan extraña como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, eso le enfadó un poco pero le agradó.

- Bulma… - ella se sonrió hacía mucho que no le escuchaba llamarla por su nombre, su rostro era diferente en ese momento, ella recordó cuando hacía 17 años le había dado una sonrisa igual a aquella y se había ido a luchar contra los androides, evitó que el dijese más y le beso. Aquel beso fue el primero de muchos otros aquella larga noche, Bulma intentaba repetirse que nada era un sueño, que él estaba vivo y era real, pero una parte de ella le jugaba en contra obligándola a sentir algo de angustia en el interior, haciéndole pensar que al despertar él no estaría allí y todo habría de ser solo eso, un sueño o un momento que fugaz que se perdería.

El sol de la mañana le dio en los ojos pues la ventana había quedado abierta la noche anterior, aquella extraña noche. La cortina se movía suavemente, ella miró a su lado sonrojándose Vegeta estaba ahí, dormido muy pacíficamente, aquello le despertó definitivamente puso una de sus manos en el torso desnudo del guerrero y se sonrió al sentirle respirar. Su rostro se relajó y se recostó sobre él, aquellos 17 años se habían ido, ahora era tiempo de disfrutar de un poco de paz.

-Fin-

: ) Gracias por leerme hasta aquí espero les haya gustado mi fic y espero poder seguir subiendo muchos mas graciasss nuevamente *o*


End file.
